streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bleeding Heart
Those brave enough to enter the unwelcoming building will find themselves inside a cozy inn full of music, food, conversation, and a host who sees to a patron's every need. The only downside - one must be sure to leave before sunrise. History The Bleeding Heart belongs to Francis Valentine's master, and is under his care until she... returns. The bar has moved around the world for as long as Francis has known of it, appearing each night for patrons as varied as the places the bar reaches. On arriving to Streitstadt, the bar's manifestations has become less consistent, sometimes not appearing for weeks. It keeps going in circles around the Knochenwalde rather than moving on. Aside from that, the Bleeding Heart is open for business! Welcome! When the Bleeding Heart exists, it is run by Francis and staffed by a swarm of shadow creatures, all eager to meet a customer's every whim and keep the good times rolling. Available at the Heart: * Gourmet food and drink -''' from all across the world, fit for nearly all species, including a-grade ale and exotic liquors otherwise unavailable in the isolated town. Unfortunately(?), human blood is one of the few things not available. * '''Music and dancing - A gramophone fills the Heart with music, most often Jazz. Patrons have been known to bring their own songs, and drunken fae choirs are not uncommon. * Parties - The Heart is host to some of the best and least lethal parties in Streitstadt. * A room for the night - Very literal. If you can tolerate the predawn wake-up call, the Heart's beds, crypts, and coffins are extremely comfortable. Rules Rules are listed by the bar, and enforced by Francis, the staff, and the Heart's own powerful magic. * All are welcome - Human, fae, ghosts, forest animals, ancient tree spirit... just don't eat each other. * All debts will be paid '- It's best to settle bills while ''at the Heart, but any unpaid balances (including theft or damages to the premise) will be settled later, with or without the debtor's knowledge. * '''No Magic draining items on the premise - '''As an extremely magical construct, theft of this nature is quite rude. * '''Bar closes at dawn - The Heart is not legally liable for loss of physical, metaphysical, or spiritual property incurred by disobeying this rule ---- Debtors Curse Those that find themselves with unpaid debts to the bar will be marked until the debt is cleared. While one can resolve the debt themselves, the Bleeding Heart has it's own way of resolving these matters, and will take anything from small personal items to childhood memories. Though debts are often settled without fanfare (or any notice at all), one will know things are resolved if the mark disappears. Staying Past Closing Details on the consequences are vague- what is known for certain is that once dawn breaks, the tavern disappears, including anyone remaining within... and while some have reappeared, days, weeks later, gaunt but alive, with rumors to spread and strange stories of eyes and shadows, others have not, or have come back... changed. Category:Locations Category:Locations